1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electrical apparatus with alarm systems, and more particularly to a household electrical apparatus with an alarm system.
2. Description of Related Art
As the technology for electrical apparatus develops, more and more families own a great number of household electrical apparatus, such as displays, televisions, fridges, air conditioners, and so on. Some of these devices, such as the displays, are expensive and are easily stolen by thieves. Because displays and other household electrical apparatus are being made smaller, they are in a greater risk of being stolen.